Numerous designs for seating devices have been created over time. However, the need for a convenient portable seating device, particularly one in the form of a bench persists.
When sports or competitive games are played in fields by youth and amateur teams, they are usually played in fields that do not contain seating for the players that are not actively involved in the game or spectator seating. A need exists, therefore, for an easily portable and cost effective means for seating a group of people. Amongst other characteristics, such a device should be readily portable, fully stable, comfortable and preferably have a low-cost. This invention addresses such a device.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.